Behind the Psychopath
by Juggernaughty
Summary: ...From Humble Beginnings To A [REDACTED] Future... Aleks, the brilliant Russian engineer sans scientist of the Advanced R & D Corps, successfully invented the only thing that would ease mobilization and logistics with just a few steps. But sometimes, plans doesn't always go as expected. And in Aleks's case, it never did.
1. Chapter 1

**1747 HOURS**

 **SECRET FACILITY**

 **NEAR THE URAL MOUNTAINS**

 **SIBERIA**

 _"YES!"_ Aleks shouted with glee. _"Prototype Object-437 is finished! After all those 2 years of hard work, problem-solving and fixing, it's finally done!"_

Aleks ran outside with happiness painted across his face to drive towards his hidden testing grounds in the basement of his large mansion, not even looking at his surroundings, especially the extremely slippery substance across the road, which made him slip violently and fall to the cold asphalt road real hard, head first, creating a huge bump on his forehead which made him feel drowsy. The guards held their best poker faces trying not to laugh at their new CEO as they stared blankly at the gate, not even daring to take a glance at him.

 _"Augh fuck! My head, at least I still managed to get my tool gun unharmed."_ Aleks said as he stood up and picked up the revolver-looking tool. Groaning from the throbbing pain, he gave the guards a final glance before walking towards his well armored, GAZ-TIGR.

 _"Now to get back to my house and test my prototype..."_

Tons of electrical equipment ranging from supercomputers, huge monitors, and radios beeped and buzzed with shimmering blinking lights. A sizzling metallic smell emanated from one huge room, strong enough to burn everyone's nostrils off but Aleks didn't even budge from the stench his bunker-like basement created, for he has worked inside an advanced weapons research & development facility underneath a derelict numbers station in Siberia for 4 straight years. So the rancid burnt smell that seeped out from one of the rooms in his basement didn't even deter him.

Aleksander Nikita Ivanovich graduated as a valedictorian with a doctor's degree in engineering at 18. After the usual 12-month draft in the army, he was given a task to invent and create a new combat gear for the Russian Ground Forces in Tochmach. They were really looking forward to his creation.

After 6 months of work Aleks invented and successfully tested the "Vanguard combat gear" that is able to withstand a few anti-material rounds and a half a dozen grenades exploding at point-blank range, leaving the operator short of breath for awhile but protects him from severe injuries, not to mention that it's comfortable and light enough to do parkour with. The only downside of this gear was it's harder and slower to make and costs twice more than the old Spetsnaz gear, so it's only confined to the newly created Vanguard operators that were composed of high-ranking Spetsnaz officers stemming from FSB, VDV, MVD, & GRU. The official standard issue Vanguard combat gear was the NBC variant, but other derivatives were also made, namely the heavy EOD variant and the lighter shock variant.

His talent didn't go unnoticed by the Russian Government where he was then offered a position in the 'Advanced Weapons Research & Development Corps' located in the Siberian outskirts, in which he gladly accepted. A few days later, Aleks was relocated from 'Tochmach' with a select group of scientists to the underground facility where they were given a task of creating a new type of weapon. In the next 2 years the group of scientists finally created a working handheld Railgun capable of reaching supersonic speeds, able to pierce through tanks and shoot down aircraft but heavier than your typical GPMG and cumbersome to reload, much like the PTRD-41 that has to reload another round after firing, and also shot a devastating modified APDS round designed to disintegrate low flying aircraft and punch a hole through the sides and rear of any tank.

The Railgun did not enter mass production due to the complexity of the weapon that made it very hard to maintain and produce. Sadly, it was denied by the Russian Military. Still, Aleks has plans on the few batch of the finished products.

Weeks after the Victory parade in Red square, Moscow, showing their latest equipment & armaments in 2020, Aleks was secretly creating his own project he dubbed the 'tool gun', which he got the idea from the particle accelerator in their facility accidentally creating a huge wormhole the size of a 3-story building, prior after the EAU was shortly created. The Russian Government noticed the unique particle accelerator and hid this from the public and the rest of the world, giving only clearance to High-Ranking officials and the scientists who worked there, including him.

The newly funded "Russian Space Program" started making space expeditions using the wormhole inside a giant airlocked room, discovering new galaxies far beyond our reach and more. From there an idea somehow popped up in his head, and more like slapped him repeatedly with it. An idea if he could somehow create a portal-creating device that would make him easily go to faraway places and beyond without the needs of vehicles and the pros of cutting distance and time short with just a few walks. And so he created blueprints and scientific calculations in his bunker-like basement to be used for his project.

Aleks started modifying one unique kind of particle accelerator, the same model that was used in accidentally created the mind-blowing incident. Progress was slow as time went on, creating experimental models ranging from car-sized to carbine-sized, each with their own different output. Most of them were horribly bad except one that caught his attention. It was as small as an MP5K submachine gun but it drained too much power that it made his house's lights flicker and spazz out, and it only created football sized portal lasting 3 seconds to 5 seconds, if he is lucky enough.

Aleks then refined the experimental model, changing its appearance into a more discreet revolver and directly charging its ultra-compact multipurpose batteries which were no smaller than your generic car battery. Each of the batteries has 4 charges for the tool gun and they can last up to 1 month when plugged directly to his power-hungry house, maybe up to 9-12 months if he limits power consumption. Before Aleks went to test the prototype back to his place, he first informed the whole facility that he's going to take a helluva long vacation before coming back because he deserved it. And also that he was given clearance by the government to do research in the Chernobyl exclusion zone and the nearby forests, including the flora and fauna in it.

Hell, Aleks was so rich that he didn't even know what to do with the amount of cash he has, but he did buy his own assortment of weapons, and even had a collection of military vehicles and aircraft in his ever expanding basement, it's just really large you know? Aleks even has a part of the basement turned into a man cave, and the basement was so deep that, technically it's more of a nuclear bunker than a basement.

After Aleks was done with the papers, darkness came as he drove back to his house that was deep inside Siberia. In front of the modern-looking mansion were a highway and the frozen tundra, while at the back was the taiga and the visible Ural mountains.

The whole place was guarded by his long time 'vanguard' comrades, greeting him as he arrived and following him inside an elevator down towards the basement with their packs on their backs. Now was the time for him to test his invention. They entered an air-locked room as he opened the only light inside it and closed the metal doors behind them before walking towards a huge empty wall, pointing his 'tool gun' at it.

 _'Oh wait, I forgot to plug it and put in the coordinates... Pripyat, Ukraine. Goddammit.'_ Aleks muttered to himself as he tweaked the 'tool gun', spinning some dials and flipping tiny switches as he entered commands into it. Aleks even slapped it on his thigh a couple of times when it didn't respond.

The other six wore their NBC combat gear over their body with Him catching up. Aleks then plugged the wires from the tool gun and pointed the gun at the wall saying, _"Get ready comrades, the air might be irradiated so check for tears on your suits. We don't want ourselves dying from radiation right?"_ They all nodded at him before they chattered amongst themselves.

 _"And Kulak, put the whole house on total lockdown. We don't want someone stealing our guns and stuff here while we're gone, right? Ok."_ The operative named 'Kulak' saluted at him and ran towards the control room near the weapons cache and put the whole place on lockdown.

Suddenly, all lights in the whole house went off, enabling the Kashtan CIWS and letting them sprout out of hidden concrete foundations outside the house. While six-wheeled armed robots with face-detecting and night vision system roamed the inside of the spacious house, following pre-determined paths.

 _"Everything is now on total lockdown. Now no one can break in or out of this fortress."_ Kulak said to Aleks as he walked beside his fellow comrades.

 _"Great, now we can start phase one..."_ Aleks said as he pointed the tool gun towards the wall. He then shot a somewhat distorted black  & gray beam creating a 4 meters tall portal to the other side, overlooking a forest and by the looks of it, it's just as dim as the sky above the house. The portal somehow has a distinct deep, ominous droning sound as it was created. The small fluorescent light was the only light source in the air-locked room. It may be dimly lit, but it was enough for them to see themselves and anyone near them.

Aleks looked at his wristwatch and saw that the exact time was '1837 HOURS'.

 _"Mother earth must have really wanted to reclaim this place. Just look at it, the place is totally filled with overgrowth and the like."_

 _"I don't see any structures or buildings in the way or something."_ Someone from the group spoke up.

 _"We might be looking at the wrong direction comrades, and there's nothing wrong to it."_ He then checked his Geiger counter to see any response, but it didn't give the usual click it created when it detected radioactive particles. Aleks was confused why there was no response and thought that the Geiger counter was broken so he didn't even bother, thinking it's still the same old Pripyat forest he's still looking at.

 _"Now for phase two..."_ Aleks continued as he disconnected it and holstered the tool gun before walking near the portal, but didn't yet stick his body through it.

 _"I'll go in first... then I'll tell you guys when it's clear, got it?"_ They nodded at Aleks command, lining up behind him and readying their gear. He walked nearer to it and looked back at them

 _"If anything happens to me, just lie about it. You guys are trained professional liars and everyone would never doubt that you're all lying. I, myself, can get back without any complications."_ They all exchanged worried glances at each other then looked back at him.

 _"Ready?"_ They all nodded.

 _"Okay, here goes nothing—"_ A high-pitched screech and an extremely bright flash of light, as bright as what you would expect to see in front of a nuclear explosion, suddenly emanated from where Aleks and the portal were before as they both dissipated into fine golden mist that glowed brighter as it slowly withered away.

As for his comrades, they all dropped to the ground as they all covered their eyes and ears from the unexpected stuff that happened in front of them.

 _"Augh FUCK!"_

 _"MY EYES! IT BURNS!"_

They all screamed in agony in varying degrees while they slowly recovered from the '50 seconds of agony' that made their ears and eyes, almost bleed.

 _"What. The. Fuck... Ugh, my head's pounding."_ was the only thing Kulak said with his comrades as confused as him. He then walked towards the control room, disabling the lockdown system. Slowly the Kashtans got back inside their hidden holes with the robots returning back inside their respective places as the lights turned back on.

 _"Holy fuck! That was worse than a dozen of flashbangs!"_ one of the operatives exclaimed.

 _"Do you think he's dead?"_ another unnamed operative spoke up as he sat on the cold ground near the others.

 _"Hell no, Aleks's as tough as fuck... he'll fuck up anyone or anything that dares stand in his way."_ the other chuckled as he sat with the others.

Soon, Kulak emerged from the control room and asked them, _"So, everyone. we'll just have to wait until he comes back. It may be dumb, but we can't do anything besides wait for him. Orders are orders, right?" They all nodded, "Also, nobody shall speak a word after this, am I clear?"_

 _"Understood, Major!"_ they all responded and unpacked their belongings, walking back towards their respective posts.

 _"Wait! We forgot to take off our NBC suits!"_ someone from them suddenly spoke as they walked towards the elevator. They all laughed and with Kulak saying, _"We're all going to take off our suits once we get topside *chuckle*."_

 _'...The fuck just happened. I doubt that Aleks would die there. Motherfucker's one tough nut to crack. Wild bear needs a full regiment before they take him down, but not out.'_ Kulak thought as they entered the elevator.

* * *

 **2109 HOURS**

 **NEAR SOME DIRT PATH**

 **WHITETAIL WOODS**

 **EQUESTRIA**

 _"Augh fuck... My head."_ Aleks muttered just beyond the earshot of someone beside him, but there was no one beside him.

Aleks then reached for his radio in his pack, but his heart skipped a beat when his pack wasn't on his back, nor near him. Aleks checked his surroundings, scanning for his pack, but as soon as he didn't spot his pack, he started walking aimlessly, unsure of where he was going. He walked and walked until he heard something rustling in the bushes, and then pebbles grinding on stone. Aleks cautiously walked towards the bush until he saw a bunny hopping out of it and scurrying away from his sight.

Aleks sighed as he knelt down, checking the air if there's any trace of radiation contamination everywhere in the strange forest he's on. He waited for a few minutes to accurately measure the radiation levels until the device beeped, telling him that there were no traces of radiation anywhere near him.

 _"Wow, that's new, 0% radiation contaminants... and weird..."_ He then proceeded to check his Geiger counter strapped to his side and saw no readings on it.

 _"Nothing? Still, I won't risk it and take off my NBC suit and mask, especially in a place like Pripyat. Well, time to look for my pack. I wonder where it is now..."_ He then stood up, checking his surroundings, before walking again aimlessly in the forest.

 _"Maybe... Ah, fuck it. I knew this would fuck up."_ He expected Pripyat as he turned around, but was welcomed by more trees and trees and trees, and grass and the night sky.

 _"Well, I'm nowhere near the Chernobyl exclusion zone, that's for sure. Time to look for my pack."_

The full moon at least illuminated where he was walking but still half of it was blocked by the foliage around him. Aleks didn't know where the fuck he is going. Shortly after, he saw his pack overturned and untouched resting on a nearby tree.

 _"Finally, my fucking pack showed up!"_ He ran towards it and hastily opened it to check if any of his things were missing. One last check later, he wore the pack on his back and strolled again in the forest to look for any sign of civilization or an abandoned irradiated city on the outskirts of the forest. But one thing's for sure, he wanted to get out of the forest and find an open field to make camp on.

 _"Oh wait! Maybe I can go back to my basement!"_ Aleks hastily pulled his tool gun from its holster, connected the wires, and fired at the ground, but stopped at the last second.

 _"I need a flat clear surface for this."_ He unconnected and holstered it back before he sighed and began to look at the sky. Aleks stuck a stick upright on the ground in a bit of clearing and sat for several minutes as he leaned on a rock jutting out of the ground. He then stood up and checked the stick as soon his watch beeped.

 _"I might have been walking in the wrong direction. Time to go north, I guess."_

Not long after he walked off, he stumbled onto a dirt path on a clearing.

 _"Finally, a path. But this won't do, it's too bumpy and fuck. Still. meh, I'll just follow the path to where it would take me."_ Aleks started to pick up the pace and followed it where it would take him. Minutes passed as sleepiness slowly started to take him down, but he stayed strong and walked down it. He looked for signs as he walked down the path, expecting to see 'Pripyat' or 'Stop' and 'Radioactive' symbols. Instead what he found was that the forest was slowly thinning out, and this made him excited to finally see the edge of the forest. Aleks ran but stopped as he saw a sign he missed and immediately backtracked back towards it.

 _"The fuck is this? Old King's English? Whitetail Woods? Ponyville? Am I in Belgium or Germany? Nah... I must be in America."_ He shrugged and got back to sprinting towards the clearing. As soon as he arrived towards it, he saw train tracks facing to the left and right. Aleks thought that he was just inside a forest near a rural town in West Russia because Russia has tons of rails everywhere in the country, he said.

 _"Not good enough, but I'll just try."_ Aleks pulled his tool-gun, connected it again, and tweaked the configurations and commands. He was surprised that the place he's in is labeled 'Unknown Location'. He was pretty sure he labeled every location on earth. Aleks changed the destination to 'Moscow, Russia' and pointed the gun at the ground. He fired but instead of a portal, he got an electronic chirp with sparks and a bad shock through his body that sent him falling down to the cold dirt ground beside the rails.

 _"F-F-FUCK!"_ Aleks didn't move for the whole 5 minutes as the shock temporarily paralyzed him, but soon he recovered and cleared his head before standing up and grabbing the tool gun that was now inside a small ditch a few meters away from him. As Aleks inspected it, the wires were now fried up and it didn't respond to commands anymore, only responding with an electronic chirp and sparks when he pulled the trigger again. But as he did, he went down to the ground again, but it only took him 1 minute to recover from the pain.

 _"Mental note, don't press the fucking trigger again..."_ Aleks grabbed it again from the nearby ditch it supposedly fell in earlier and instead of holstering it back, he put it inside his pack and began to follow the tracks to the east. It took him at least an hour to reach a tunnel on a rocky mountain. Exhaustion kicked in as he decided to make camp nearby the tracks on some foliage to avoid any kind of attention. And then he didn't decide to do it and stopped what he was going to do.

 _"Ah fuck this, I'm not camping here. Gotta find a 'friggin town so I can relax my roasted body, I think."_ Aleks followed the rails again, hoping it would lead him to a nearby town or city.

As Aleks got into the dark tunnel, he wore his NV goggles and grabbed the MP-443 from his vest. While inside, he heard a train whistle. By instinct, he suddenly jumped to the side and did a prone stance, trying his best to hide himself while checking the train that was coming nearer to the tunnel. He examined it as it passed away towards the east side of the tunnel, the same direction he was heading, but he was equally confused as to be curious about how peculiar the train looked.

 _"Too dark to see any details but that was definitely too small for a train, and it looks some old locomotive-type train."_ Aleks stood up, brushed off the dirt that clung and followed the rails again.

It took him exactly 15 minutes to navigate and exit the long and dark tunnel and as soon as he did, he discovered a gigantic orthodox-like white castle resting on the side of a huge mountain at a very far distance from where he was.

 _"Whew... Wait what?"_ Aleks scratched his head as he tried to process what he thought he just saw.

He set his pack down and opened it to grab the binoculars inside it so he can study the white structure more clearly.

 _"Hmm... Interesting structural design, probably pretty far. It looks like a white version of the St. Basil's Cathedral from here, But that thing is really, really large to be seen at such distance. How does it even stay intact? I don't know. Looks beautiful, though."_

Aleks looked up the night sky and thought of something.

 _"I should probably go where the mountain is at. This forest isn't as thick as the last one so I think I won't be as lost as last time."_ He then set off towards the direction where the castle was.

The forest slowly thinned out as Aleks walked for another 30 minutes to reach another clearing. Until he suddenly stopped to rub his eyes, if he could reach his eyes through the gas mask.

 _"Oh what? Something's odd about this place. This is too old for a generic town, but I don't care. Too tired to even think, must sleep..."_ Aleks jogged towards the far dimly lit town at a brisk pace, only stopping briefly to vault a not-so-tall fence to piss on a nearby apple tree. After that was done, he quickly turned around and continued to race walk until he stopped as he passed another apple tree, hiding behind it a giant crystal tree house.

His mind didn't process what he just saw and just stood there, not even moving an inch. Aleks thought of many possible explanations to why and what, in which most of them was jossed from his mind, thinking that he was just in a dream.

 _"If I'm in my dream then maybe, just maybe, I could fly."_ Aleks chuckled at his idea and closed his eyes, expecting to float towards the sky like a mindless balloon. When that didn't work he set his pack on the ground, running back several meters away and ran forward as fast as he can before jumping as high as he could, but then he fell and broke his fall with a roll. As Aleks picked himself up, he pinched his cheek and then realization hit him.

 _"If I'm not dreaming then am I on drugs? Or is this the limbo world or something? Maybe I'm in the hospital and someone overdosed me with drugs?"_ Aleks moved his right hand under his chin and started thinking if this is real or not, thinking of explanations why he's here or if he's just having really weird hallucinations.

 _"...Must be some kind of really weird drugs, but i don't know. I never had personal experience in 'getting high on drugs', not to mention taking one... I should just go see what's up there."_ Aleks then walked towards the town, but took a u-turn around to grab and wear his pack.

He suddenly stopped as he saw movement in the sleeping town. He grabbed his binoculars and inspected some kind of animal.

 _"221 meters. Door just opened by itself. Weird. That's some really large head and a pair of eyes, a stocky quadrupedal body and... floating crates and stuff? Hell... I must be hallucinating and fuck."_ Aleks muttered to himself and began to crawl himself nearer to the town as the creature began to get inside the timber-framed house.

Aleks crouched down and snuck himself nearer to the quiet, sleeping town to put stuff near it.

As Aleks was 25 meters away, He put some audio recording and surveillance equipment and hid it carefully around the town. He then began to sneak away south towards a nearby gloomy forest to finally camp there.

 _"I'm not going inside that town. Something's just not quite right about that place..."_ He said as he began to make camp inside the strange gloomy forest.

Aleks didn't create a bonfire of some sorts to avoid detection and instead started immediately on deploying the tent. He then set up his laptop, an antenna to transmit and receive information from his surveillance equipment outside the town, and other various equipment right outside his tent. Each and every one of them were directly connected to one of his batteries. Aleks checked his laptop and saw that the surveillance equipment was in tip-top condition, showing the quiet dimly lit town. He checked the time on his laptop and saw '11:19 PM'. He shrugged when he saw the time as sleep deprivation was a norm for him.

 _"I should check my laptop again tomorrow to see what's happening in that town."_ He said as he closed his eyes, but then realization struck him.

 _"OH WAIT! Maybe if I sleep here, I could get back to the fucking real world. Yeah, that might work..."_ Aleks said again as he finally closed his eyes this time.

 **1423 HOURS**

 **CNN CENTER**

 **ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

 **THE UNITED STATES**

 **CNN News Anchor:** "There's been strange reports about mass UFO appearances everywhere around the world that lasted for a full minute. Researchers tried to gather information about the incident but was short of time to do so. Astronomers thought that it was a meteor shower of some sorts but it was unlikely to happen. A lot of videos were already uploaded in the internet showing the sightings, and here's one that we're going to show you."

The video showed extremely bright lights of different sizes dance in the night sky, often spazzing out and disappearing in a blink of an eye. While others zigzagged in irregular directions then suddenly changed sizes or disappear instantaneously. There were even ones that appeared too close to the ground and zipped through traffic. Every time one appears, a deep ominous droning accompanied it. But once one disappears, an ear-piercing screech and a very bright light made anyone's eyes and ears bleed within 10 meters away. glass windows near the suburbs were heard breaking with the video cam ending after it's lens broke to bits.

"Many alien investigators said that this is undeniable proof that aliens exist, and many skeptics say that they're trying to communicate or even show hostility to the human race. Governments from around the world, including space agencies, tried to establish communication with the 'strange lights' and it is still ongoing as of 3 hours ago. There were also reports of 'them' showing over and under oceans. U.S. officials assured the public that they're trying their best to contact the otherworldly visitors that created the strange phenomenon. A NATO meeting is being held tonight, but details aren't shown to the public."

 **2332 HOURS**

 **MODERN MANSION**

 **NEAR THE URAL MOUNTAINS**

 **SIBERIA**

All of the operators talked and talked about any kind of 'stuff' they can think of on a balcony on the third floor of the house while they constantly looked down at the ground to check if intruders already broke inside the house. They brought Borscht, Lymonnyk, Schi, and other they want to bring from each of their own rooms on a large circular table.

 _"I think I saw something in one of the 'portals' that appeared in the middle of the hall since we arrived up here."_ Someone from the group said as he grabbed a Lymonnyk from the bowl, then drank some of his vodka shots.

 _"Yeah, I think I saw something too. I think it was... some weird forest."_ Another said.

 _"I do not think it was Pripyat we were heading to."_ Karas said.

 _"Wait! Do you hear that?"_ another unnamed operator exclaimed to the group.

All of them looked up and saw another one of the portals, one and a half meters on top of their heads.

 _"Woah, no erratic moves... We don't wanna let it explode too close to our heads."_ Kulak said as everyone slowly crouched down.

 _"It's one of them agai-"_ A white blast of light hit them as the ball of light disappeared and every one of them blacked out and slumped down towards the cold floor of the balcony. Every one of them snored on different volumes, sleeping peacefully and mumbling gibberish out their drooling mouths.

 **2347 HOURS**

 **FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM CASTLE**

 **PONYVILLE**

 **EQUESTRIA**

After countless hours of tracking Discord's whereabouts, Twilight Sparkle, while strolling through the hallway, finally heard his distinct snore in his quarters. After several failed attempts at waking Discord up, she dragged his bed with him to the throne room. She shook the bed and turned it upside-down, only to be infuriated from him still stuck to the bed like superglue.

She shook it up and down to make him fall flat down the ground, but it proved futile when his body didn't even budge. Remembering Discord's antics and his general goofiness, she slammed the bed down on the crystal floor, shattering it to tiny bits of splinters. As expected, Discord showed up behind with streamers showering down him.

"Ta-da! You should have seen the look on your face. You were so angry that the rage inside you would be enough to melt the entire castle and leave a sizable hole on the ground!" Discord laughed a bit with a 'not-amused' Twilight staring at him, then sighed at the last minute.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you a couple of hours ago."

"I've had a bit of a 'vacation' on the top of a mountain, relaxing my body while watching the hours go by. Why are you actually looking for me? Perhaps, You were-"

"You told me that you sensed a magical disturbance inside Whitetail woods three hours ago." Twilight asked him while she pulled a parchment from one of the nearby bookshelves.

"Right you are." Discord, the reformed god of chaos, said.

"What did you find?"

"All I saw was trees, trees everywhere, a sleeping green creature, and an absurdly large pack that I think was left by another pony. The other two was pretty far from each other."

"What was inside the pack? And, what do you mean about the green 'creature'? That seems, odd." Twilight asked him again.

"I didn't check what's inside, because I'm pretty sure that the pony who left it there might be nearby, he or she might think that I'm stealing their stuff. About the creature, I'm not entirely sure. It had smooth green fur with black-brown-tan spots everywhere. It also had black skin on the fur-less parts on its body" Discord answered as he showed Twilight a crude picture of the 'creature' he made with his own distorted scroll. Twilight borrowed the scroll from him and began to draw the 'bear' on her own parchment.

"Did you, recently check it again? I mean, the creature?" Twilight asked him again.

"No, I haven't." Discord answered. "But I'll try to track where it is now."

"Tell me what you found tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. I'm too tired..." Twilight said before Discord clipped through the wall, going back to Whitetail woods where he found the 'creature', leaving Twilight in the throne room all by herself.

After jotting down all the information she received from him, Twilight went back to her own private quarters, thinking of visiting her newly rebuilt library back in Ponyville with the help of Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence while she laid her tired body on her new comfy bed, closing her eyes as the time hit midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**0600 HOURS**

 **ENCAMPMENT**

 **EVERFREE FOREST**

 **EQUESTRIA**

Aleks suddenly woke up from the alarm that blared loudly outside his tent, scaring nearby wildlife away. Inspecting his surroundings, he finally learned that he's not on earth anymore.

 _"AH, FUCK! This prototype just royally fucked everything up! I thought I was just having a really lucid dream. How the hell am I able to get back now? Well, fuck."_ He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aleks pulled off his gas mask and helmet when he forgot to do it last night. He then wore his balaclava before walking towards the battery to check power consumption.

 _"Still at 100% capacity, that's good."_ He checked the wires that connected towards his laptop and the antenna if there were any sort of complications. After that was done, He thought _"I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile..."_

Aleks walked towards his laptop with utter disappointment on his face and watched the town slowly come to life. He flicked through the five cameras, watching every equestrian exit their houses and do their businesses. He was surprised to see them conversate and act like what humans would do. Soon after, his eyes widened and ecstasy appeared on his face as the moment of realization finally hit him.

 _"I HAVE FOUND INTELLIGENT SENTIENT LIFE! HOLY FUCK! I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE! ALIENS CONFIRMED! FINALLY! OH. MY. GOD!"_ He ran around his camp and danced simultaneously. He then jumped towards the tree, kicking it with both legs. When he fell 'chest first' on the ground, he did 50 push-ups and then ran around his camp over and over again, shouting _"GLORY TO THE WORKERS AND PEOPLE OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION! GLORY TO PUTIN! GLORY TO THE MOTHERLAND! URA! URA! UUUUURAAAAA!"_ He jumped back to his laptop with obvious glee painted all over his face and played the 'National Anthem'. Aleks took an open spot, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

After 4 full minutes, He went back to his laptop again and alternated between 2 cameras, switching them over and over again for no reason. But when he flicked towards the last camera, it was suspended mid-air in the middle of a crystal table with 6 equestrians whispering and watching it intently.

Aleks was taken aback by this, and he was kinda curious what they were talking about. He responded by moving the head of the camera towards each and every one of them, earning surprised gasps that sounded female, from all of them.

"IT. IT MOVED!" The purple one said with a growing smile on her face.

 _"WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAT!? They could talk in english! But, but how!? And they sounded like girls! Weird."_ Aleks said when he heard one of them talk.

The camera was then enveloped in a strange purple glow and moved towards the purple one with her horn glowing with the same color. The camera then moved away from them and it seemed to be leading the way to wherever they were going.

 _"WHAT? How did it even move? Telekinesis? I don't know. How the hell? Unicorns, with wings? What?"_ He sighed and went to the clearing. _"I'm gonna have to retrieve it. That thing is way too pricey to be left alone and forgotten."_

He brought his binoculars with him and watched the town, but suddenly focused his eyes as the purple equestrian went out the crystal treehouse with its friends. Aleks seem to be slightly baffled to see the blue pegasus flying slowly alongside the group. As he zoomed in, he saw his camera still suspended mid-air in the same purple aura as before. He knows that they were talking in english, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

 _"Now how the hell am I able to retrieve it? Maybe I could conversate with them and then politely ask them to give my stuff back. I'm just as fluent as any american, so maybe it would work."_ Aleks thought.

He watched them again as they walked outside the town and towards the lush green fields. The purple one set the camera on the ground and took a few step backs with the group, watching the camera intently to what it would do next. Aleks thought of a plan and hurried back towards his camp. After he arrived, he took the small tracked EOD robot with its own surveillance equipment and controlled it from his laptop. It began to drive off the dirt path and towards the camera with a beacon signaling its position. The 6 equestrians around it took a few steps back, except the yellow pegasus which instantly zipped and cowered behind the group.

Aleks' robot began to grab the camera, turned around, and drove off towards the 'Gloomy forest'. The robot's camera was fixated and it could only see what was in front of it. He could hear some kind of chatter from behind the robot, so he made it turn around to check if someone was following it, and he wasn't wrong. The 6 of them were following it closely, with the yellow pegasus far behind, fear still present from her face.

The robot suddenly popped the smoke grenade it carried and ran as fast as it can, leaving the confused equestrians behind. What Aleks didn't know was that the blue pegasus flew up and tracked the robot as it drove off and took a sharp turn to the right. The blue pegasus sneakily flew on top of it from a distance to avoid detection while the others struggled to keep up. Aleks heard wings flap and turned the robot again, and this time he saw a whole bunch of nothing.

He finally let the robot move towards his camp, not even knowing that the sneaky equestrians managed to follow it back to his camp. He then retrieved the camera and packed the robot back in his pack. Aleks sighed and watched the nearby bushes and treelines for any kind of intruder. When he thought it was finally clear, he went inside the tent and grabbed a field ration from his pack.

 _"Fuck, they almost found my position. Good thing I outsmarted those fuckers."_ Aleks said before he pulled off his balaclava and opened the field ration.

"Blyat', oni pochti nashel moyu pozitsiyu. Khorosho, chto ya perekhitril te lokhi." The bipedal creature said from inside its tent.

"Okay guys, lets head back to Ponyville. I've already marked its hideout on the map." Twilight said as they retreated back towards the town.

"I've never seen such a magnificent creature before..." Fluttershy said as she poked her head outwards of the bush she's hiding on, trying to get a closer look. Seconds later, she retracted her head back as the creature began to exit its tent and return towards its foldable piece of tech.

Twilight began to draw a crude drawing of the EOD robot and the bipedal creature on the back of the map, then she flipped it over and began to mark the creature's location on the edge of the Everfree forest region.

As they reached the clearing, Twilight asked herself, 'What kind of creature was that? It seemed to talk in a different language that I did not understand. I should tell Princess Celestia about this.'

While they walked through the lush open fields, a slight crack was heard.

"Hey Twah'light, Ah think Ah stepped on sum'thing." Applejack said as she lifted her hoof up, revealing the crushed camera that emitted electronic chirps.

Everypony gathered around on the camera and began inspecting it.

"Oh no! You've hurt it Applejack! Its mother might come back and get angry at us, especially at you!" Fluttershy said in a whisper-like voice with apparent worry on her face.

Suddenly the camera emitted a long buzz accompanied by numerous sparks before its 'highly efficient but very volatile and fragile' battery blew up and bursts into flames, slowly melting its plastic body away while leaving a rancid burnt smell that entered everypony's noses.

"Woah. Ah assure ah didn't do that. It was just an accident."

"*cough* The fumes it created smells awful! *cough* *cough*" Rarity said as she scrunched up her nose and took several steps back from the burning piece of tech.

"HEY TWILIGHT! I SAW MORE OF THE LARGE EYE BEETLE THINGIES HERE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she bounced at the spot and pointed towards the camera resting on its side.

"There's more?"

"I saw another one just by the rock!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards it.

"Come, give me the burnt one now! I need to analyze it back in my laboratory!"

"What about their mother? She might come back to look for her young." Fluttershy asked.

"It won't be long, I just need to see why they suddenly appeared out here and so I could also learn about these new species of beetles. Find the others and put them inside this picnic basket so nopony could step on them. Keep them safe, I'll return as fast as I can"

Twilight grabbed the 'now defunct' camera and hurried towards the crystal treehouse, leaving the others behind as they searched for more of the 'large beetle thingies'. Once inside, she trotted towards her laboratory and set the map on her began inspecting it closely with a magnifying glass. She then began to carefully open the wrecked camera and did an autopsy inside it while the other one looked towards Twilight, fixing its field of view by zooming in and out. Twilight grabbed a parchment of paper on a nearby shelf and began to jot down every piece of information she gathered on the burnt piece of tech.

"Body composed of metal and plastic. Dry multicolored veins. Multiple layers of lenses. Thin green slabs, with strange markings and symbols. Rigid metal limbs. Hmm... Wait a minute! This isn't just some sort of creature! It's a living camera! How can an inanimate object be alive!?" Twilight grinned as she hopped up and down happily from the newly discovered 'living camera' while the other camera moved its head and followed her as she began to exit her laboratory to look for Spike.

After a satisfying meal, Aleks wore his balaclava back and went outside his tent to play some games on his laptop. But when an emergency beacon from one of his cameras beeped on the monitor, he clicked it and was shocked to see that one of his cameras showed [DISCONNECTED] on its screen. He flipped through the other cameras, only to see one by one of them get pulled from the ground and thrown inside a basket.

 _"Those motherfuckers found all of my cameras! How the hell am I able to retrieve them now!? Fuck those aliens!"_ Aleks sprinted towards the clearing and used his binoculars to scan for his cameras. He fixated his view the picnic basket that was slowly getting filled with his cameras.

 _"FUCK THIS SHIT!"_ He screamed.

"ZABEY NA ETO DER'MO!" Somepony screamed.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack said as they all turned around to see the tall bipedal creature at the edge of the everfree forest. Slowly, it turned around and screamed "BLYAT'! ONI UVIDELI MENYA!" while retreating back inside the forest.

"I told you it would be angry at us Applejack." Fluttershy said as she hid behind the group. Rainbow Dash suddenly flew towards the forest in a split second, giving very little time for Applejack to react accordingly.

"Fiddlesticks! C'mon guys, let's go get Rainbow Dash before she gets hurt by that 'thing'!" Applejack said before they returned back towards the forest.

Rainbow Dash easily cut the distance and flew behind the sprinting bipedal.

"Hey!" She said to get its attention.

It turned around only for both of them to collide towards each other and fall on the uneven ground.

"SUKIN SYN!" It said as it pushed her off his back. As it stood up, Rainbow Dash latched on its back and gripped on tightly to avoid falling down.

"Stop!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE BITCH!" It said in 'fluent equestrian' as it finally managed to pull Rainbow Dash's hooves off him.

"What? I didn't understand you!" Rainbow Dash flew up followed it again to wherever it was going.

"I. SAID. FUCK. YOU!" It said as it turned around and fired a dart from its tranquilizer pistol towards Rainbow Dash, only to miss its intended target and instead hit a manticore that tried to pounce on her. It then continued to run deeper into the forest when Rainbow Dash was surprised at what happened.

"Wow! How did you do that?" She asked as she flew on the bipedal's left side, changing her speed to match the other's speed.

"I DONT CARE! NOW FUCK OFF!" It shouted towards Rainbow Dash.

"Stop! We just wanted to conversate with you!" Rarity said while she and the others catched up.

"MORE!? REALLY!?" It said as it continued running again.

The others managed to catch up on Rainbow Dash and the creature. Said creature slowed down and sat on a rock a couple of meters away from Rainbow Dash. As Rainbow Dash slowly approached the bipedal creature, it began to point its tranquilizer pistol towards her.

"Don't take another step forward or I will shoot!" It warned her. Rainbow Dash didn't get to hear what it said and instead did the opposite.

Just as it was about to pull the trigger, Twilight teleported behind the creature and said, "Stop! All of us just need to talk to you! So please, can you calm down?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash went closer to the creature. It quickly reacted by shooting her on the arm. In retaliation, Twilight shot a beam of 'Deep Sleep' spell towards It.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt." Slowly, Rainbow Dash flew towards the ground, yawned, and slept on it.

"Got it. Okay, now we just need a way to carry this creature inside our crystal treehouse." Twilight said as she trotted a little closer to the sleeping 'bipedal'. Twilight tried to move the body with her hoof, but only managed to get it to flip on its other side. The other 3 scooted towards it and began poking the body with their hooves.

"Guys, stop it!" Twilight said in a hushed voice that was beyond earshot except for Rarity. The others began to pull and tug on his shoes, arms, legs, and his web gear.

"It looks so fascinating up close." Fluttershy said as she began inspecting its face.

"Ah think ah have an ah'dea Twah'light!" Applejack spoke up.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Try putting it on mah back." Applejack answered.

Twilight lifted the bipedal and rested it on top of Applejack, who seemed to be struggling from the weight.

"Its pretty heavy." Applejack began to slowly trot towards the clearing which was now a few hundred meters away from them.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and began to carry her in a purple bubble of magic.

"Come, I have to study this creature back in the lab before Princess Celestia arrives!" Twilight said as she grabbed the pistol off the ground and began to head back with the others closely following behind her and Applejack.

"Can we join you in the lab? We wanna see!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Your choice, now hurry!"

 **1443 HOURS**

 **GUEST ROOM**

 **FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM CASTLE**

 **EQUESTRIA**

Aleks slowly stirred from his sleep and cleared his head from what happened earlier. He aligned the sideways facing balaclava on his head and began to question what happened earlier.

 _"What happened? Where am I?"_ Aleks said as he inspected his surroundings. He stood up and began to touch the crystal walls of the room then went towards the balcony and scanned the brightly lit town that was filled with life. Aleks looked down the ground and saw plenty of equestrians stare at him in amazement or from sheer curiosity.

 _"Oh know I remember what happened. Those alien horses pursued me into the woods. How the hell did I manage to get here?"_ He said before he walked towards the door.

 _"Just how long was I out?"_

Just as Aleks was about to open it, a slight knock was heard outside the door.

"Um... Hello Mr.-" The Orange Equestrian was cut off when the door was suddenly opened by Aleks.

"Kakogo khrena vy khotite? ty suka?" Aleks 'politely' asked the blushing alien in front of him, anger still building up in his veins.

"Uh... The Princesses wants to meet you in the throne room." The equestrian asked as she tried to cover her head with her stetson hat.

 _'Princesses? I have to hide my anger in the meantime to not look like an ass to royalty.'_ Aleks thought.

"Well, where is the throne room you mentioned?" Aleks said as he looked up towards the crystal ceiling.

"Come, follow me." She said.

While they walked through the crystal halls, Aleks thought, _'This crystal seems too brittle for construction. Maybe they use diamond? Or probably a new compoun-'_

"What's yer name Mr. Two-Hooves?" The orange equestrian suddenly asked with the apparent blush still on her cheeks.

 _'Mr. Two-Hooves? What kind of fucking name is that?'_ Aleks thought as he continued to say "Why?" as they walked through the halls.

"Just askin'." She spoke back with visible uneasiness.

"Well my name is Aleksandr Nikita Ivanovich, or you could just call me Aleks." Aleks answered.

"Well, Mr. Alex. Where did you come from?"

"Just. Aleks." He corrected her, "And to answer your second question, I'm from Rossiya."

"Rosy-ya? Ah've never heard of that place before."

 _"Oh right, I forgot that I'm in another world. Fucking prototype."_ Aleks thought.

"Blyat', pochemu ya dolzhen byt' zastryal v etom meste?"

"What? Ah didn't quite understand what you said."

"Right, because I talked in a different language 'oranzhevyy'."

"What's an o-ran-zheviy?"

"Orange, as in your skin color. Mnogo, kak sobach'ye der'mo." Aleks chuckled.

"Yer ragh't. But mah' coat's Orange, not mah skin."

"Right... Znayesh' chto? ya by uzhe uzhe ubili Vas i Vashikh druzey, yesli u menya byl shans."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing you should worry about." Aleks smirked.

After Aleks arrived at the circular throne room, he was greeted by 5 more equestrians sitting on top of their own set of fixated crystal thrones while the other 2 large ones with wings and horns had their own grand thrones beside the purple one's chair with a smaller unoccupied one to it's right.

"Vse lokhi, prisutstvuyushchiye." Aleks said as he sat on a fairly large wooden chair and was dumbfounded to see the tall abomination that was resting on what looked like a cotton candy cloud in midair.

"The fuck is that!?" Aleks asked all of them while he pointed towards his target.

"He's Discord. Former 'God of chaos and disharmony'." The purple one spoke up.

"Heh, boga khaosa. Bol'she pokhozhe na uzhasnuyu oshibku iz igrushechnoy fabriki." Aleks smirked while everyone got confused, unable to understand what he meant.

"What did you say? I quite didn't understand what you said. I think everypony deserves to know." Discord asked.

"What I meant was that 'I've never seen a god before. Gods never existed back on earth'." Aleks answered him while Discord snapped his fingers to spawn a glass of chocolate milk. The large white equestrian seems to be smiling for no apparent reason while the smaller deep blue one beside her was both confused and curious at the sight of a tall bipedal creature before them.

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" The deep blue equestrian asked.

"Well. I am Aleksandr Nikita Ivanovich, or you could just call me Aleks for short. How about you, ty suka? What's your name?"

"I am Princess Luna, bringer of the night and former bearer of the Elements of Honesty, Loyalty, and Laughter."

 _'Bringer of the night? And Elements?'_ Aleks thought. "And who's the taller one beside the purple suka?"

"I am Princess Celestia, bringer of the day and former bearer of the Elements of Kindness, Generosity, and Magic." She introduced herself.

"How about the much smaller ones? Tak chto ya mog otslezhivat' ikh." Aleks asked Princess Celestia as he pointed his hand at every each of them. Princess Celestia wasn't able to understand what he later said, but Twilight picked up where she left.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic along with my best friends that bear the other five elements."

'YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT I'LL RIP YOU APART ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU FUCKING SORRY ASS!' Aleks screamed inside his head and began to calm down a bit.

"Is everyone here a princess of some sort?" He continued.

"Um... no. Actually Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and I are the only princesses here."

"Okay, let's start with the blue one."

"She's Rainbow Dash, bearer of the Element of Loyalty." Twilight introduced her while she said "Sup." to Aleks.

"Idti vint sebe suku." Aleks said to Rainbow Dash."

"Next is Fluttershy, she's the bearer of the Element of Kindness."

"Hi..." The yellow one named 'Fluttershy' said in a barely audible voice with a small smile on her face.

"This is Applejack, bearer of the Element of Honesty."

"Uh..." Applejack was unable to say anything.

'Eto slishkom yebanyy dolgo!' Aleks thought.

"This is-"

"Stop, just do it quick."

"Okay... The Pink and White one are Pinkie Pie and Rarity, respectively."

"HI!" Pinke Pie waved from her seat.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rarity said to Aleks in a posh voice.

'Ne dlya menya, vy osel.' Aleks thought before saying, "Okay, that's all wrapped up. I best should be going-"

"What kind of creature are you, Alex is it? And where did you come from?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I'm not just some creature. I'm a human and I'm from the Rossiya Federatsiya, also known as the motherland." Aleks answered.

"A place filled with mothers? or for mothers?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What the fuck? No it isn't vy suka! We call it the motherland because it's the land where russians, including me, are proudly born."

"I thought you said you were human?" Twilight confusedly asked him then wrote something on a piece of parchment that was resting on the crystal table.

"Chertov. Tupitsa. I am human, and people born in Russia, 'Including Me', are called russians. Okay? Okay." Aleks took a deep breath first then began to continue, "What was the reason you uh...-"

"Ponies or Equestrians, you can pick one of them if you like." Princess Celestia interrupted.

"ya ne budu ispol'zovat' slovo poni. prinosit nazad uzhasnyye vospominaniya." Every one of them got confused again at what he meant, "I'd rather use the word Equestrian instead."

"Okay, where was I? What was the 'FUCKING' reason you equestrians assaulted me back in the woods?"

"We went ta' stop Rainbow Dash from hurtin' herself, and ah also thought that you would hurt her." Applejack said.

"But why the fuck did I black out for no apparent reason? First I had the sights of my gun trained on the blue pegasus, shot her, and afterwards I blacked out."

"I think was my fault." Said Twilight she raised her hoof.

"What did you fucking do!?"

"I... casted a 'Deep Sleep' spell on you?"

"Was that necessary?"

"When we asked you to stop and calm down, you didn't listen. I only retaliated in defense when you fired a dart out of your L-shaped thing towards Rainbow Dash."

"Fair point. Vy povezlo svoloch'." Aleks said before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! You were fetched here because Princess Celestia wants to meet you." Twilight said.

"It's okay Twilight, I think Aleks just needs to do something. He'll be back, I'm sure of it."

"Well I'm pretty sure she already met me. Do you have a bathroom I can use? I'll be back to ask 'you' more questions." Aleks asked.

"Lower floor, down the hall." Twilight said.

"Spasibo." Aleks said before he swung open both doors, closed it, and proceeded downstairs.

While Aleks walked down the hall, he heard distant hoofsteps behind him. He turned his head around to see Fluttershy follow him from a distance. When he stopped walking, she stopped too.

"Tak polzuchiy." He murmured as he continued to walk towards the bathroom door.

Once inside, he hurriedly closed the door and planted his ear right next to it. He heard the pegasus's hoofsteps get closer and closer, until it stopped right outside the door. Aleks also felt something heavy lean towards the door.

 _'She must've planted her ear on the door too, sneaky bastard.'_ Aleks thought. He pulled off his balaclava, kneeled on the low sink that was designed for equestrian use, and began to wash his face.

After Aleks was done, he opened the door and expected to see the shy butter pegasus in front of him.

 _'Nothing? Good.'_ Aleks thought when he saw no one infront of him.

He went back upstairs and stopped at the door when he heard chatter behind it. Aleks proceeded to plant his ear on it but soon fell on the crystal floor like a falling tree when Pinkie Pie swung the door inwards.

"Chertovski rozovyy suka, ya naderu tebe."

Aleks instantly began to pick himself up while Pinkie Pie laughed on the floor like she was gagging from food that got stuck in her throat. He didn't bother to speak with the pink one and instead proceeded towards the empty chair.

"Wait, where's the chinese-looking dragon?" Aleks asked them all.

"What?" Everyone asked confusedly.

"The Discord thing?" Aleks corrected himself.

"Oh, He always leaves at 3 P.M. to relax on top of a mountain that we didn't know about." Twilight answered.

"Okay, now where are the stuff that I've carried with me earlier?" He asked her while the others listened.

"They're all in my laboratory."

"Where's the laboratory?" He asked her.

"No, wait! I'll retrieve them for you." Twilight said as she rushed outside the throne room and closed the doors.

"Chertovy pridurki, vorovstvo veshchi, kotoryye im ne prinadlezhit." Aleks said, "What about my cameras?" He continued.

"Cameras? You mean that large bugs that we saw just outside Ponyville? They didn't look like cameras to me." Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of the crystal table and spoke up. Aleks seemed to be unnerved and pissed off at how fast that was.

"Yes, and where are th-"

"They're also back inside Twilight's Laboratory. You know while you were asleep, Twilight did-" Pinkie Pie was cut off when her mouth was covered by Applejack's free hoof.

"What Pinkie Pah' meant was that Twah'light inspected you while you were ah'sleep for almost 8 hours." She said, blushing as she remembered what happened earlier.

"I was asleep for 8 hours!? The fuck did she do to me while I was asleep? Inject me with serums made up of everything? Fucking son of a bitch." Aleks said as he checked his body for any kind of stitch marks and the like.

"Uh... Let Twah'light do the explaining." Applejack said.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"Here's all of the strange things you've carried back in the Everfree Woods." Twilight said as she arrived in the Throne Room with a small crate filled halfway with his stuff. She was surprised to discover that Aleks was engaged in a game of chess with Princess Celestia while the others watched and anticipated who would win. Aleks told Celestia to hold for a second and walked towards Twilight.

"Is this all?" He asked.

"Yes, its all of them." She answered as she set down the crate on the crystal floor.

"Let's see..." Aleks said as he rummaged through his pack, "Tranquilizer pistol, check. Tranquilizer darts, check. Smoke grenades? I don't remember bringing one with me. Anyways, check." He said.

"Who's chocolate bar is inside here?" Aleks asked. He easily knew who it was when the pink equestrian whistled.

 _'Littering motherfucker.'_ He thought as he threw it out the nearby window. "And cameras, let's see. One, Two, Three, Four? Where's the other one?"

"Ah accidentally stepped on it, and it burned after for some odd reason." Applejack said.

"Vy chertovski nastupil na nego!? Vy chertovski ublyudok..." Aleks said and screamed inside his head as he tried to keep himself together and stop himself from strangling Applejack.

"What did you say Aleks?" Princess Celestia asked out of curiosity.

Aleks slowly began to calm down and then said, "Nothing... *sigh* So Applejack, where's the camera?"

"Twah'light knows. She grabbed it on the ground as soon as I found it." Applejack looked at Twilight.

Aleks looked at Twilight and said, "Speak."

"Oh, I did an autopsy on it. It's still in my laboratory. Do you want me to retrieve it for you?"

"Yes, return it back to me at once! It may be worthless in its state now, blagodarya vam, vy mudak. but I can still use its components for spare parts. I ya mogu otkazat' vam v dostupe k prevoskhodnoy tekhnologii." Aleks said to Twilight before she went back outside the throne room to retrieve the burnt camera. He then walked back towards the crystal table to continue his game of chess with Princess Celestia.

"Now where are we? Oh right! CHECKMATE SUKA!" Aleks shouted as he finished off her king and won the game while the others cheered.

"You're the toughest opponent I've ever faced. Never have I lost in chess before." Princess Celestia congratulated Aleks as both of them shook hooves and hands. Soon, Twilight arrived and gave the deformed camera to him.

"Wow, I'm the first? If that's the case, then I am honored at beating you in chess." Aleks bowed down at her, "And if you excuse me, I'm going back to the woods, that was a good game." He continued.

"Is Russia situated in the Everfree Forest?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No." Aleks answered as he picked up his stuff from the open-topped crate and puts the four cameras inside his magazine pouches.

"Well I best should be going. I have more stuff to do than stand around here doing nothing." He said before he grabbed the handle of the double doors and swung it inwards, blowing a strong gust of air towards them.

"Wait!" Princess Celestia said, "I want to have a rematch with you back at Canterlot tonight, or tomorrow if you need to rest." She smiled.

He turned around and said, "Sounds great! But I don't know where Canterlot is. I don't even have the slightest clue to where I am, i ya dumayu, chto ya yeshche splyu."

"Don't worry, just return back and Twilight here will guide you to Canterlot. I'm pretty sure you won't be lost looking for this castle." Princess Celestia said as she looked towards Twilight who was feeling uneasy after she heard her.

"Eta suka? V samom dele? Uh... I'll try, chtoby protivostoyat' rezki yey gorlo." He walked out the throne room and said, "Proshchal'nyy Printsessa Selestiya." before he closed the doors.

Aleks navigated the set of crystal halls as he looked for a way down. Soon after, he found a window that was pretty far from the ground, too far to be jumped off. He vaulted over the window and carefully slid down with a roll towards the ground while equestrians began to flock on him like fleas on a mutt soon after.

"Move, give me some space to walk on." Aleks said as he gently pushed the equestrians who were blocking his path. He heard them chatter to each other and occasionally try to ask him questions. His progress was slow as soon as he found himself in a sea of equestrians as he arrived at the center of the town. He looked back at the crystal treehouse and saw the eight equestrians look back at him from a really large balcony he suspected was a 'helicopter landing pad'. He turned around to continue back towards the forest, but was blocked by the insane amounts of equestrian that surrounded him.

 _"Fuck, I'm stuck."_ He said as he was effectively stranded in the middle of the town with nowhere to go. An idea suddenly popped in his head and he began to pull the pin off the smoke grenade that was still attached to his chest.

 _"This better work."_ Aleks said as white smoke shrouded his body while onlookers gasped from confusion and amazement. He race walked so the smoke could still cover him on the move. But there was a fatal problem in his plan, the smoke blocked his field of view and he didn't know where he was going.

After a few hundred meters of random walking, Aleks pulled off the 'still in effect' smoke grenade off him and threw it towards a large oak tree. He then ran towards the edge of the town while the equestrians tried to catch up towards him. They suddenly stopped chasing him just at the edge of the forest after he entered into the vicinity of the forest.

 _"They must be afraid of this forest. I'm going to exploit that to my advantage."_ Aleks said as he continued back towards his camp.

Once he arrived, Aleks checked everything in and around of his camp if he was missing any kind of equipment. After one last check, he threw the melted camera inside his tent then scooted over towards his laptop and began to play games in his laptop.

 _"No sleeping tonight, thanks to those fucking aliens."_ Aleks murmured as he began to click start.

"Well, there he goes." Princess Celestia said as they all saw Aleks enter deeper into the forest.

"So, what now sister?" Princess Luna asked.

"We return to Canterlot. We have business to do." Princess Celestia answered then looked at Twilight, "Farewell Twilight, and make sure that Aleks gets to arrive in Canterlot. I'll be expecting him in the study room." She said while Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity went inside to get some snacks.

"I will, Princess Celestia." Twilight assured Princess Celestia before both her and Luna disappeared while they returned back at the Throne room to do their usual stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

1753 HOURS

ENCAMPMENT

EVERFREE FOREST

EQUESTRIA

Aleks sat on top of the tallest tree near his camp and took a sip from his water bottle while the remains of the pack of 'Stick Wolves', as he called it, were piled on top of a makeshift fire pit he created.

'I just love watching the sunset as it shimmers down the landscape.' Aleks thought as he took another sip from his water bottle and watched the sunset.

"Damn, Poor bastards didn't even have a chance." Aleks said to himself and whistled as he awaited the oncoming night to arrive.

Howls of stick wolves were heard from the forest as he replayed the assault that happened earlier. His camp was littered with bits of splinters, tiny branches, a spent pistol magazine, spent bullet casings, a black hatchet with the cyrillic words "получить удар и ты мертв" embedded on its handle, and the intact head of a stick wolf as a trophy of earlier's assault. His laptop played 'rocket jump waltz' over and over again when he forgot to close the game while the sun dwindled down the horizon as the moon took its place in the sky.

'What time is it?' Aleks thought as he reached for his phone in his pocket.

1817 HOURS

BALCONY

FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM CASTLE

EQUESTRIA

Twilight kept on using her telescope, watching the 'rushyan' intently as he began to fiddle on a small mirror-like device before he headed back down after night arrived. She then focused on the bright ball of light that appeared from where his camp should be as it flew towards the sky.

'What's happening over there?' Twilight asked herself out of curiosity as she focused her telescope on the ball of light that began to fly up.

The light suddenly bursted into a tiny 'sun' that illuminated most of the forest below it. Whimpers of timberwolves were heard when strange bangs accompanied by flashes of lights were heard. Everyone in the town looked towards the ball of radiant light as it slowly fell. Howls were heard everywhere in the forest as more bangs were heard. All the ponies below were terrified but stood their ground because of sheer curiosity overtaking them. Twilight refocused her telescope on a lone timberwolf that ran outside the forest. A hatchet flew outside the forest and hit both its rear legs, chopping them off. Aleks then walked outside the forest and said something to the timberwolf while he fiddled with a small L-shaped thing.

"What is Aleks doing?" Twilight said as Aleks pointed the L-shaped thing towards the whimpering timberwolf's head.

Everypony in the town watched him intently as Aleks said something again that was totally alien to them. A bang was heard as the timberwolf shook a bit before the glow in its eyes disappeared and its body stopped moving altogether. Aleks then walked back towards the forest while the ponies slowly walked towards the dead timberwolf and inspected it by tugging and lifting it.

"I thought timberwolves can't die. I stand corrected." Twilight said to herself.

Aleks suddenly jogged back towards the carcass of the timberwolf, scaring the ponies away. He grabbed his hatchet from the ground and walked back inside the forest again, twirling it with his right hand. He disappeared just as Rainbow Dash appeared from the sky towards the dead timberwolf while the orb of light finally disappeared.

"Humans are so fascinatingly strange." Twilight said to herself again. She then began to draw and jot down everything she saw on a piece of parchment floating beside her.

Suddenly Aleks reappeared again from the forest heading towards the dead timberwolf. Everypony took several steps back and surrounded Aleks as he split the head of the timberwolf's head, sap leaking in the process. Everypony got horrified at the scene but kept their ground. Twilight shuddered at the sight of the brutality that happened before her eyes as Aleks began to reach for something that got stuck inside its head. A few minutes later, Aleks pulled a small deformed bit of 'something' out of it and scanned the ground for something. He then grabbed a small cylindrical 'thing' from the ground and began to head back to the forest again.

"Ugh... That was terrible. Why did he even split the timberwolf's skull in half just to retrieve something so small? I guess it might be very valuable." Twilight asked herself as she jotted down more information about human behavior while periodically looking through the telescope in case something strange happens again.

'Those wolves attacked me again, are they crazy?' Aleks thought. 'That would teach them not to mess with Russians!' He chuckled as he continued.

As he arrived, he grabbed all of the remains of the 'stick wolves' that were littered all over the place and threw them inside the fire pit. After he was done, he grabbed the binoculars that were hanging on the tallest tree's low branch and climbed up to scout the town.

As Aleks scanned the place, he saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they both tried to lift the stick wolf into the wooden carriage. Rainbow Dash struggled first but managed to lift it inside. Applejack took point and pulled the carriage towards the crystal treehouse at a steady pace with Rainbow Dash hovering on her right. Onlookers flocked at their backs and began following them cautiously.

Aleks spied on them for almost five minutes until a flash of light caught his eye and searched the town for anything that might be creating it. As they closed on the crystal treehouse, Aleks received another flash of light. He looked a little upwards and saw something on the balcony that was creating the flashes of light. He zoomed in on the balcony and saw Twilight spying on him with her telescope.

Twilight waved her hoof and He gladly replied by flipping the bird at her. She got confused at what he meant, which made him laugh a bit. Aleks looked back again and saw her chuckle.

He shrugged and climbed back down when an idea popped up inside his head. He pulled his large black binder out his pack and began to write a really large 'FUCK YOU' horizontally with a black marker pen in one page. Aleks went back up the tree and showed Twilight the binder held by his outstretched left hand while his right hand was holding the binoculars.

After reading his message, Twilight grabbed some piece of empty parchment on the balcony floor and began to write on it. Several seconds later, she showed hers.

"What does fuck mean?" He facepalmed at her reply. "Really?" Aleks said.

He watched his watch as it read '1842'.

'It's too early for sleep.' He thought. Aleks stopped the conversation by climbing down the tree, effectively leaving Twilight's question.

He walked towards his laptop and began to play Battlefield 1942 and picked Stalingrad.

"Time to waste time." Aleks said while the map loaded.

'Hm... What did Aleks mean by fuck?' Twilight thought as she thought of anything that might fill up the strange word's meaning.

'Maybe it meant hello? or hi?' Twilight thought. 'Or maybe greetings?' She continued.

'Hello you? That doesn't sound right. Greetings you? Sounds horrible.'

"I'm just gonna ask him tomorrow after I fetch him from the forest." Twilight said to herself then began to write something down in her parchment before grabbing them all with her magic and walked back inside.

'I wish to see his face again. If only he would pull that mask off his face.' She thought before entering the throne room.

"Hey Twilight, we've got something." Rainbow Dash said from her throne.

"What is it?" She replied.

"There's a dead timberwolf downstairs, it was brutal if you asked me. Don't puke if you see it."

"Oh right." Twilight exited the throne room and went down the flight of stairs to see the dead timberwolf in the wooden carriage just by the double doors that lead outside. She saw Applejack beside the wooden carriage as she whistled a tune out her mouth.

"Ugh... Rainbow Dash's right. It's pretty haunting up close." Twilight shuddered.

"Howdy Twah'light." Applejack greeted.

"Hi Applejack." Twilight greeted back.

Twilight took a step closer and looked at the gaping hole in the timberwolf's skull.

"Is it dead?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? It might jump at us and eat both of us in a few seconds."

"Ah assure ya Twah'light that it is trully dead."

Twilight sighed and lifted the dead timberwolf with her magic.

"Where are ya carryin' that?" Applejack asked.

"To my laboratory. Come, follow me." Twilight said to her as they both went up the stairs.

1913 HOURS

THRONE ROOM

FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW KINGDOM CASTLE

EQUESTRIA

Rainbow Dash felt bored and flew outside the castle in search of a cloud to sleep on. She searched and picked the most comfy one that was just outside Everfree Forest. Just as she rested her head on it, something catched her ears.

"Huh? What was that?" She said.

She searched for something that was creating the noise. As she touched the ground, she heard 'lightning cracks' and explosions mixed up with some weird chatter in the Everfree. Rainbow Dash began to enter the forest to check it out.

She followed the noise as it became louder and eventually stumbled in Aleks' hideout. She didn't dare to put a hoof inside his camp and decided to stay on the edge, watching him do stuff on a 'rectangular mirror'.

"Sukin syn." Aleks said to the 'thing' in front of him.

'What is that? And what is he doing?' Rainbow Dash asked herself.

"Chyort." Said the 'mirror'.

'It can talk? Is this some portal to another world?' She asked herself.

"Der'mo, ya nuzhen medik." Aleks said to himself.

'What?'

Suddenly, explosions and cracks were heard from the 'mirror' with humans running down the street filled with husks of what was once a building. Rainbow Dash took a few steps inside to get a closer look of the large burly monsters that moved in pace with the humans as streaks of lights appeared outwards their really long noses. As she looked closely, she saw both arms as it holding a long stick at the right side of the screen.

'Woah... Is this like, I'm looking through somepony's eyes?'

The mirror was then seen moving towards the monster and appearing on top of its head with both arms now holding a long black shaped thing as more humans ran outwards. Aleks was then seen sliding a small oval shaped thing to the right on the surface of a square shaped pad. The mirror reacted accordingly by turning the black thing to the right, making it face on humans with grey skin and deep pans on top of their heads.

Flashes of light appeared accompanied by loud bangs were seen on the mirror when Aleks clicked on the oval shaped thing with his index finger and held it. Rainbow Dash sneakily took several steps closer towards Aleks' back without him knowing just so she can observe everything much closer.

'This mirror has the power to control humans? Awesome!'

The bangs suddenly stopped when Aleks pulled his index finger away on the thing on the ground, leaving the grey humans laying on the ground.

'Did Aleks just made the human kill another human? Uh... Cool?' She akwardly asked herself.

Rainbow Dash sneaked herself and sat on Aleks right side. Suddenly the grey humans shot fireworks rockets out of desert-colored tubes towards the monster that was still being ridden by Aleks' controlled human. The black thing began flashing again but sadly the monster blew up to pieces.

"Blin." Aleks said to himself.

He suddenly stood up and walked towards his tent that was a few feet in front of them, not even noticing Rainbow Dash on his back while she sneakily hid in a bush back at the edge.

Aleks went back to fold the mirror and carried it inside his tent.

'Dang it. Really?' Rainbow Dash thought.

The bush beside her suddenly shook. Rainbow Dash began to check it and saw Fluttershy in it.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I... um... I was just watching him here..." Fluttershy whispered back.

"Oh. How long were you hiding here?"

"Um... A few hours?"

"A few hours?" Rainbow Dash got surprised. "Oh... So that explains why I didn't see you in the throne room. Pinkie Pie also visited your house, but she said you weren't there."

"Wait..." Fluttershy whispered when she saw Aleks climb up the tree.

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up in the canopies to watch Aleks. They rested to his right a few meters away. He used his binoculars again to check the town as he whistled a tune out his visible lips.

"Nichego iz ryada von." He said as he scanned the area.

"What did he say?" Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't know." Rainbow Dash whispered back.

After several minutes, He began to return back down but stopped midway when he saw both Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's hind hooves.

"Ostanovit'sya tam gde ty yest'!" He shouted and pointed his tranquilizer pistol at their flanks.

Both of them froze in their spots.

"Vy oba! Lozhis'!" He demanded.

"We can't understand you!" Rainbow Dash shouted while Fluttershy cowered in her spot.

"Both of you! Get down! NOW!" Aleks shouted back. 'Sneaky motherfuckers.'

Both of them slowly flew down and kept their heads down as they touched the ground.

"Why are you two spying on me, huh?" He asked them both.

"I only followed the strange noise here." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I... I only wanted to see you." Fluttershy answered too.

"Why did you even want to see me?"

"It's just that, you're so fascinating and your face is so-"

"I know about that. I know that I'm handsome but I feel less honored and more weirded out when somebody says that to me. More so if an alien did. Everybody was saying 'you look handsome' to me everywhere I go." Aleks said. "Wait a minute, how the hell were you able to see my face?"

"When Twilight woke me up and brought me into her laboratory she pulled off your mask. I don't know why, but you do look... handsome. It feels weird, you know?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Stop saying that. How did you two even know how handsome humans look?" Aleks said.

"I... don't really know." Rainbow Dash scratched her head. "And also, thanks for saving me from the manticore that tried to pounce me earlier."

"You do know that I was aiming at you, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Please, stop saying that over and over again at my face."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked while Rainbow Dash listened intently.

"It's very annoying and that's why I always wear my balaclava. Now go home to where you two came from."

"But I want to see more of that rectangular mirror that you fiddled with." Rainbow Dash said.

"No. Go home you two and stop annoying me both of you kids, I'm busy."

"We're not kids you know. Were both adults." Rainbow Dash said.

"Just shut up." Aleks ended the conversation and went inside his tent, closing the zippers on it.

"Let's go. We'll return back here tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait. I'm gonna stay here."

"There's nothing much to do here."

"Okay..." Fluttershy said before both of them flew away from his hideout.

Aleks began to close his eyes and slept.

0530 HOURS

ENCAMPMENT

EVERFREE FOREST

EQUESTRIA

Aleks instantly woke up as his alarm blared loudly, scaring the nearby critters away. He yawned and exited his tent to climb up the tree and watch the sunrise. The sky began to slowly brighten as several minutes passed by. He soon smiled as a fragment of the sun appeared.

'I wish the sunrise and sunset lasts forever. If not, maybe a little longer.' Aleks said to himself as he eagerly watched the sunrise.

Aleks pulled his camera out his pocket and-

"What do you want? And why are you so early?" Aleks asked.

"Didn't Princess Celestia said that I was going to take you to Canterlot?"

"Oh right. I'm not even ready yet. I just woke up you know. Give me time to ready myself before we go."

"Okay. I'll meet you back inside the throne room after you're done with things." Twilight said before trotting back towards her castle.

After Twilight was out of sight, he continued on doing his warm up exercise. When he was done, he searched the forest for a nearby stream or river to take a bath on. After a few minutes of searching, he found one that was nearby a house that was surrounded by animals of any kind. He pulled off all his clothes and set them at the edge of the stream before immersing his whole body in it. While he was busy taking a bath, Fluttershy fed her chickens in her coop.

Aleks whistled a tune out his lips again as he scrubbed his head, catching Fluttershy's ears. She walked out the coop to search for where it came from. She walked across the small bridge but suddenly stopped midway with her face flushed and her jaw agape when she saw him took a bath several meters away. Aleks didn't see her because he was facing the other way. Fluttershy scooted towards the nearest bush and hid there to spy on him.

Fluttershy luck ran out when Aleks suddenly finished his business. He grabbed the towel from the edge of the stream and dried himself with it. He then wore his white T-shirt that had a heart in the middle of a large red star in front of it and a simple looking black pants before wearing his shoes, packing up, and heading back. Fluttershy's ears drooped down and went back to feeding her chickens. He ate as soon as he arrived back inside his camp, playing 'epic sax guy' on his laptop as he did.

When he was finished with all his stuff, Aleks shut down his fully charged laptop, grabbed it, and carried it into its special fireproof case. He walked outside the forest before proceeding to cross the town. Plenty of equestrians flocked near him and chatted with each other, following him until he arrived outside the crystal castle.

He entered and went upstairs to look for Twilight. He soon entered the throne room and saw Twilight alone, sitting on her chair and writing something in a book.

"I'm ready, what's next?" Aleks said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Twilight said as she attempted to hide her book from him, blushing in the process. "Come, follow me to the train station."

"You should've told me that earlier."

"But you don't know where the train station is."

"Good point, but I could've easily asked someone in the town."

"Right, let's go." Twilight said before both of them exited the throne room.

As they exited the castle, Aleks was greeted by camera flashes directly to his face. He shielded his face with his right hand and followed her as she headed towards the train station. Twilight bought two tickets for the trip to Canterlot while Aleks sat to wait for the train to arrive. A few minutes later, commuters flocked around him and began chatting about him. He didn't gave a fuck and began to use his phone. Twilight sat beside him and watched him do things on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked him.

"Not giving a fuck to each and everyone of them." He answered as he pointed his finger to all of the equestrians surrounding him.

"Wait a minute, what does fuck mean?" Twilight asked him again.

"Please, stop being annoying." He said.

Twilight didn't dare to ask again and instead waited for the train to arrive. Several minutes later, the train arrived and both of them entered the old locomotive with the other commuters.

'Why the hell is this train so small?' I can't even stand in here comfortably.' He thought.

Aleks looked for a nearby empty seat that he can have all by himself and soon enough, he found one at the back. He laid down on the seat and began to take a nap while Twilight tried to comfortably sit beside him at the edge.

2 HOURS AND 37 MINUTES LATER

"Hey, wake up! We're here already!" Aleks said as he shook Twilight awake.

Every equestrian in the passenger cart looked at Aleks as Twilight stirred in her sleep.

"Oh what? Was I asleep?" Twilight said as she moved away from the seat.

"No, you weren't asleep." Aleks said as he gave her a 'you serious' face.

"I, wasn't?"

He facepalmed at her reply and proceeded to walk out the cart while commuters moved to the sides to give way.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted as she ran towards the exit.

As she exited the cart, she saw Aleks stand in the middle of the street, watching the enormous castle in the distance. Plenty of the Canterlot unicorns watched and surrounded him as he took a picture of the castle with his phone. Aleks heard one of the male unicorns call him a 'monster' amongst the chatter that was happening around him.

'Monster...' He chuckled inside his head. 'Monster would also describe them back on earth. Their heads would be a birthday feast for headcrabs everywhere, if only they were real.' He thought.

He heard another one call him an abomination. More of them began calling him awful and terrible names directed towards his appearance.

'Not giving a fuck.' He put a mental note in his head.

"Just look at its hideous black face." A random unicorn said from the crowd.

He faced the crowd and said, "Oh, you think I'm hideous? Well, guess what. Each and every one of you look like hydrocephalic circus freaks. Hey, wanna see your eyes explode? Then waaatch this!"

Suddenly, Aleks grabbed a flashbang from his pocket and pulled the pin off it. He then began to sprint away as fast as he can, heading towards the Castle while everyone eyed on the metal cylinder as it hit the ground with a 'tink'. Everyone in the vicinity suddenly got temporarily blinded from the very bright flash of light, especially Twilight when she trotted towards it to check what it was. They screamed and shouted that they were blind, only to have their vision come back after a few minutes.

Twilight tried to keep her balance from the headache that formed inside her head. She stuttered towards Aleks as he stood in front of the massive gates of the castle, staring in awe from the castle's might. Aleks took a lot of pictures as if he was a tourist on vacation while a pissed Twilight stared up at him. Aleks nonchalantly stared back at her for a moment before going back on a photo shoot spree.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That!?" Twilight asked him in a monotone voice.

"Those stuck-up unidicks deserved it." Aleks stared back at her. "Their verbal language is only limited to 'Monster', 'Abomination', 'Hideous', and any offensive word you can think of. I don't know why they even called me a 'mule' for fuck's sake. I just gave them a 'surprise' that matches them." He began to deeply breathe in, and out.

"So, did that answer your question? If it did not, go make yourself one. If it did, then stop fucking around and go." Aleks sternly said to her, scaring her a bit.

Twilight didn't dare ask again and led the way through the gates of the castle as the guards knew Twilight well. They all held their ground and didn't respond to the tall bipedal because they were told by Princess Celestia that "'Aleks' will arrive accompanied by Twilight Sparkle tomorrow". Both Aleks and Twilight entered the grand double doors of the castle. Aleks scanned the place as they walked down the large halls, looking at every inch of detail he found from the glorious alien architecture that surrounded him.

Soon they arrived at the Throne room's front doors with a lone royal guard in front of it.

"Stop. Princess Celestia is not here. I was ordered to tell you that she wants the two of you to meet her in her study."

"All right, follow me Aleks." Twilight said before heading towards the 'study'.

Aleks nonchalantly followed her through the maze of halls for several minutes. Everything was neat, clean, and beautiful. Everything that Aleks absolutely liked. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated just by walking around the airy halls while watching the sky and it's clouds as he passed at every tall window. They navigated through wide stairs and narrow halls, but all was well for Aleks due to him feeling so energetic. It's as if every step he took, the floor seeped energy from it and he gradually siphoned the fragments of energy every time he takes another step.

Soon they arrived at the front double doors of the study that was guarded by two guards. Both guards opened the door and let them inside. The sight was welcoming to Aleks, it was as if he was in a euphoric state just by observing the tall bookshelves and the old feel to it. The only source of light in the huge study was the tall windows on the walls. The study made him remember all his times inside the Moscow State University's Library.

'Everything inside here feels... so... perfect...' Aleks said to himself as he scanned the whole place, not even looking at Princess Celestia who was constantly watching him as she sat on her seat and took a sip from her tea on the huge round table.

Twilight sat on the unoccupied seat that was bordering Princess Celestia's and, supposedly, Aleks'. All three seats were in a neat triangle formation around the huge table. Both of the mares confusedly eyed Aleks as he began to just stare in awe at his surroundings.

'Why does this have to be this beautiful? It feels like my first gameplay of Minecraft, it's just so heartwarming.' Aleks said to himself again. 'Agh, my hearts! I thinks it breakinging! Two much beauts and meme-ory everywhere!' He continued.

Suddenly, he scooted towards the unoccupied seat and sat on it with clear happiness filling him.

"So, why did you send me all the way here now?" Aleks asked Princess Celestia.

"I asked you back at Twilight's throne room that I would want a rematch with you, and you agreed."

"Oh... right. I don't see a chess piece on the table, not even a single one."

Princess Celestia smiled and pulled the chess board underneath the table and unpacked them neatly, setting every chess piece on the board in a few seconds. "All right, everything is ready." She said.

"Vau, prosto vau. Eto bylo udivitel'no bystro." Aleks said that confused both Equestrians at their seats.

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Amazing," Aleks said which made Princess Celestia smile. "Now let's flip coins who takes white."

"You mean bits, right?" Twilight asked as she pulled a spare parchment and a pen from the table, ready to jot down information.

"Bits... Coins... coin!" Aleks suddenly said.

"What's a coin?" Twilight asked.

"You won't understand a thing. Now let's get back to business and show me your bit. I think I left my money back at camp."

Princess Celestia pulled a bit out of nowhere and gave it to Aleks. He then flipped it with his hand and let go of it as it twirled in the air and bounced on the white hardwood table. He waited for the bit to show heads as it slowly spun into a stop.

"How do you know if its a head or a tail? Both sides show some sort of a head."

"It's a tails." Twilight said as she inspected it.

"Well, time to go on defensive for this one," Aleks said as he cracked both of his knuckles, confusing both of them before he began to wait for Princess Celestia's move.

She began to make her move by putting the pawn, or 'conscript' as he said it, to the front lines.

"Shok taktika, nachinat'sya." Aleks said as he began to commence his plan.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Ha! Ten streaks in a row! Just how awesome is that!?" Aleks boasted. "You know, to be honest, you're one of the most challenging foes I've faced at chess." He continued.

"Okay, again. Flip the coin." Princess Celestia said, still determined to win even just by one.

"Again?" Twilight said.

"Your tactics seem to be... out of this world. It is so new and original, something that I didn't know of." Princess Celestia said.

"Wait, can't we eat first? It's past noon and you seem to be not think about eating." Aleks said as he took a sip from his tea cup. 'Damn this tea is good, but not as good as those brits' tea.' Aleks thought.

"I, actually forgot about lunch. Would you care to follow me towards the dining hall?" Princess Celestia asked him.

Aleks didn't reply and just watched the sky from the window.

"I'll take it as a yes. Come now." Princess Celestia said as she walked away from the seat and towards the double doors that were closed since they both entered. Aleks saw her and stood up from his seat before following Princess Celestia out the doors. Twilight catched up and trotted in unison beside Princess Celestia. The three of them didn't stray too far from the study and soon found themselves in front of the doors of the dining hall. She swung both doors inwards and waved her left hoof horizontally across the really long table which was filled with, vegan food. The three of them entered as butlers and maids stood on the walls, awaiting any kind of command that came from them. The butlers and maids nerviously eyed him as he inspected all of the food that was neatly placed on the table.

"Why the hell is this all vegan food? Is there no meat here?" Everyone except him and Princess Celestia got shocked at what he said. All of them gasped and stared at him. Princess Celestia only got surprised at what he said and thought of something.

He looked at them and said "What? Everyone a vegan here?"

All of the butlers and maids felt scared and all of them cowered on their spots. Princess Celestia raised a hoof up and pointed towards a cowering maid, telling her to come to her. As the nervious maid arrived, Princess Celestia whispered something to her before the maid ran at high speeds out the dining hall. The three of them began to take their desired seats. Princess Celestia on the edge of the table, Twilight just at the corner that was nearest to Celestia, and Aleks who was seating on the faraway corner that neither bordered them.

Aleks looked for his laptop, only to realize that he left said laptop back inside the study. He nonchalantly walked outside the still open double doors and headed towards the not so far study. While they were alone, not counting the cowering butlers and maids, Twilight began to ask Princess Celestia something that disturbed her.

"Aleks is a carnivore! What should we do!?" Twilight said in a hushed voice.

"Do not worry Twilight, I've already met Griffon nobles before."

"But he's not a griffon. He's extremely dangerous when he gets angry! Especially last night when a whole pack of timberwolves attacked him!" Twilight said again in a much more hushed voice.

"What I meant was that Griffons are carnivores. His carnivorous nature wouldn't be a problem to us. I've already sent the maid to tell the chef to cook meat." Princess Celestia assured Twilight in a soothing voice.

"*sigh* If you say so." Twilight said before calming down.

Aleks soon arrived back inside the Dining hall and went back to his seat. He moved the plates and silverware to the sides to make room for his laptop. He then deployed and opened it, playing a chime of tunes out of it as it awoke from its slumber. Soon after, loud 'chunks' were heard before sounds of someone stepping on grass was heard. Repetitive knocking on wood took place after that while random 'clanks' were heard through out the whole time.

"What is he doing?" A random butler whispered to another butler.

"I don't know. I'm too scared of him to check." The butler whispered back.

Due to Twilight's sheer curiosity, she slowly walked towards him to check on what he was doing. What she saw intrigued her, a rectangular mirror that showed cubes of different appearances. Most notably was the blocks that roughly resembled grass, dirt, wood, and, leaves. To the right of the mirror showed a blocky pickaxe as the mirror went inside a dark blocky cave. Twilight sat beside him and saw him control the floating pickaxe inside the mirror with another piece of rectangular device directly attached to the rectangular mirror, as if it was a part of it. Hard knocking on stone was then heard as Twilight saw a piece of stone block began to slowly break away into nothing, leaving a tiny stone cube floating on the stone ground.

"Eto bylo by luchshe, yesli by ya prines svoy mysh' zdes'." Aleks said which was audible to everyone inside the dining hall.

"What did he say?" A random maid said that was barely audible to him.

"I don't know what he said. He seemed to talk in a different language." A butler answered her.

Aleks heard everything and smirked behind his balaclava.

"What are you doing?" Twilight said while Aleks concentrated on breaking stone blocks.

"Playing Minecraft. Why? You have a problem with that?" Aleks stared at her.

"No. Can I watch that thing you're fiddling with?" Twilight asked.

"This is not just a thing. This is a 'laptop'. You can watch all you want, but no touching. This is private property, you might stumble into NSFW content here." Aleks said before going back to concentrate on the game.

'This is some kind of sophisticated piece of technology! I better observe everything he does with this laptop device he's using!' Twilight thought as she watched him make a house in what seemed to be a forest at night.

Princess Celestia stood up from her seat and slowly walked towards the other two to check on what they were up to. She stood behind them and began to observe what was happening. Her eyes trailed at the brightly lit rectangular mirror as a hiss was heard before a loud explosion overtook it.

"Blyat eti vzryvayushchiyesya zelenyye diks! Khorosho, chto ya yeshche zhiv, khotya u menya yest' chetvert' moyego khit-pointov ostalos'.

"What was that green thing that blew up in front of you?" Twilight asked him.

"An exploding green dick, like you would be if you don't stop annoying me. Now, please keep quiet as I concentrate on surviving." Aleks said before making his character go sleep in his bed.


End file.
